Cat and Mouse
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: Ritsu's more than willing to visit Mugi for spring vacation. It's taken all of her strength to arrive at her destination, but she finds out that Mugi's got some plans of her own for the two of them. Mugi x Ritsu


I'm having some trouble writing longer stories since Classic. So I'll keep writing short stories like these every once in a while.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Mugi and Ritsu are currently lovers. Independent from previous stories.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes.

* * *

Ritsu stood with her red bike by the wooden, double framed doors as she marveled at one of Mugi's many mansions. It was about three stories, bigger than the previous ones she had ever been in. The architecture was impeccable, with several columns supporting its front. Finished off with white paint, its walls had an elegant feel, like a set you would see in the movies. It made her wonder how rich Mugi was, and how poor it made her feel. She walked forward and took the round, metal handles on either end of the doors. She rested her bike by the wall as a grin formed along her lips. With her two hands, she beat them together one after the other in rapid succession.

A butler opened both doors with a slightly irritated look. He studied the brunette who sported a cream colored button down shirt and white jeans. Her hair was in its usual style, flared out with the yellow headband she had treasured more than anything.

"Is Mugi here?" She crossed her arms and tried to look past the tall, middle aged butler.

"Yes, she's-"

"Ritsu!" Mugi appeared from nowhere as her butler moved aside and left the two by the door.

The brunette rushed to her with a hug and kissed her on the cheek very briefly. Mugi looked around as she blushed to check if anyone had seen that. Ritsu was never really discreet about showing public affection, it was a part of her that she couldn't contain even if she tried.

"Let's go to my room." Mugi took her hand and led her up the spiral stairs as Ritsu kept her eyes on her hands.

* * *

Mugi led her to her expansive room, equipped with everything that would fit the blonde heiress. There was a beautiful vanity, dark brown wooden flooring, a walk-in closet, and a canopy bed that was draped with white, see-through fabric. "So, what do you think?" She leaned her back against the door, her fingers fumbling to lock the door behind.

"As always, I'm amazed how great and neat your room looks." Ritsu traced her finger along the polished wardrobe on her right. As expected, there was no sign of dust or debris, unlike her own room.

"Really?" Once Mugi secured the door, she crept close to Ritsu who moved away to take a seat on her bed. "Well, this is just a vacation house. It's not as big as I had wanted it to be." She made her way to the canopy, carefully untying the strings that usually draped the bed's edges.

Ritsu closed her eyes and fell back. "You have a home that's bigger than this?" She felt the cool, springtime breeze drift into the room, which was very pleasant.

"Yes, but this will do." She sat beside Ritsu and fell back, shifting to her side as she watched the brunette's chest heave upwards before dropping down with every delicate breath.

Ritsu felt Mugi adjust herself ontop of her pelvis, feeling the warmth of her body with her eyes closed. An amused grin was all she could form before the pianist bent down to snake her hands into her brown, short locks. Her breath lingered on her lips, signaling Ritsu to make her move.

It may not have been the house she wanted, but one thing was sure, the walls and doors were sound-proof. Mugi didn't have to hold back.

While opening Ritsu's eyes slowly, she realized how radiant Mugi looked. The light danced onto her face, highlighting her blonde, wavy hair and sapphire blue eyes. She had seen her a thousand times, but none as beautiful as now. She donned a light pink dress, completely pure, innocent and at the same time, desirable. Ritsu brushed her lips against Mugi's, kissing her lightly as the fabrics by the bed's canopy whirled with the wind.

Mugi pulled away, placing a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. If she wasn't careful, she was sure she wouldn't be able to stop. "We have to get some things done first." Her voice was shallow, reluctant to actually implement what she had said. She released herself from Ritsu and sat by the bed. They had planned to review the melodies she made during their week off from school.

"Can't it wait?" Ritsu pleaded with her eyes, she'd biked the way up to Mugi's house which took about an hour from the train station. "I'm kind of tired and I just want to be around you..." She pulled herself up, nestling her head onto Mugi's shoulder. "Just like this..." Her breath lingered onto the pianist's neck, tempting her to agree.

If she were Mio, her answer would be a solid 'no', but she wasn't. She clenched her fists as Ritsu whispered gently, begging for her approval.

"Please...just this once." That was the only thing on Ritsu's mind the entire time she had made her journey.

"Hmm..." Mugi thought about it for a while. She usually surrendered to Ritsu's wishes, but it was becoming too predictable. They needed to mix things up and she had the perfect idea.

* * *

It was something that Mugi could use to her advantage. She figured it was enough to keep Ritsu occupied and intrigued. Besides, the drummer enjoyed her games just as much as the next person. Just to make sure everything was perfect, she dismissed her butlers and maids for the duration of Ritsu's stay. No one would be getting in the way of their little 'fun'.

It was only midday when Mugi ordered Ritsu to close her eyes. "And don't peak." She spoke onto the brunette's lips who replied with a kiss.

"You don't trust me?" With her eyes still closed, she pulled Mugi into a deeper kiss, slowly sliding her hands along the pianist's waist.

"I do..." She steadied her breathing and kissed Ritsu back with much more force. Mugi just couldn't get enough of the girl.

The brunette laughed and parted her lips against Mugi's. "Okay" she enjoyed teasing her friend, it was so amusing to see her take the bait. Ritsu was a pretty good tease.

Mugi lowered her head and placed her index finger onto Ritsu's lips. "Now close your eyes and start counting." Her voice was shaky, her resolve slowly crumbling quickly with every passing second that she remained with the girl. She stepped back and slipped through the door, standing still for a few seconds as Ritsu began to count down.

Yes, Mugi's brilliant idea was to play hide and seek with Ritsu. If she wanted to have her way, then the only option was to find her. It was something fun, playful, and extremely childish. With the house's expansive length, it might take a while for Ritsu to find her.

Ritsu finished counting down the seconds and marched out of the room, closing the door behind her. "Now where could she be?" She started out with the guest rooms down the hall, opening every closet and checking under the mattresses only to find no one there. "This is going to be harder than it looks." She turned left, then right. 'She had a house bigger than this?' The hallways stretched out on both sides, telling her mind that there were more rooms to be explored to kill the time. "Great..."

* * *

Located at the far end of the house was an isolated room, filled with curtains made of thin, white fabric that covered the glass windowed doors. It was bright out and the breeze was nice and cool. Mugi opened all of the narrow window paned doors, which formed a hexagon shaped room. It was an extravagant sight as the light poured in, illuminating the white painted walls. There was a single ivory colored couch at the center overlooking the green grass outside. "She'll never find me here." Mugi took a seat and closed her eyes as she waited patiently for Ritsu.

* * *

"This was definitely more difficult than it sounded." Ritsu was usually good at games, but playing in an area that was a new to her was a challenge. Nonetheless, she was determined not to give up. Besides, it would be worth it. She walked along the living room, which was occupied with a single, black grand piano.

Mugi had played for her several times, and all of those events turned out...different, thanks to Ritsu's company.

She pulled out the bench and sat on it, tracing her fingers along the piano white keys. Ritsu closed her eyes recalling what happened last week.

"Play for me." The brunette sat by Mugi's right side, encouraging her to play a piece during her stay.

The pianist replied with a gentle smile and began pressing the pedal and keys lightly. No notes or sheets of paper were placed on its stand, she was playing one of the pieces that she had memorized.

Entranced by the music and Mugi's movements, Ritsu couldn't keep her eyes off of the girl. She brushed her arm against the talented musician, eying her fingers and the way they flowed freely to create the harmonious melody.

Mugi noticed Ritsu's warmth, but kept playing. She wanted to put on a good show, one that the brunette would remember forever. Her fingers nearly froze when Ritsu's breath lingered on her neck.

Ritsu's smile slipped into a grin as her left hand placed the strands of hair behind Mugi's ear slowly. "You're so talented." She brushed her lips against the pianist's porcelain skin as the sound of her breathing flowed into Mugi's ear.

Her fingers slipped, playing a stray note as she swallowed hard. She closed her eyes and continued playing, but her precision dropped when Ritsu rested her right hand on her lap.

"I want to hear..." She kissed Mugi's neck, softly as the corner of her eye noted that her hands on the keys stopped. "The melody of you heart." Ritsu did her best to create a seductive tone, she hoped it would work.

"Ritsu..." Mugi's hands left the keys as she turned to kiss the girl passionately. Those words were enough to turn her on. Why did Ritsu always say the right things? She adjusted herself to a more comfortable position, leaning towards Ritsu, who ran her hands along her spine, sending a wave of chills all over her body.

The brunette pulled her closer, breathing onto her lips before passionately kissing Mugi with all that she had. She would make sure to hear the melody of her heart and soul within the next few minutes.

Ritsu opened her eyes. "I need to find her now."

* * *

About 15 minutes had passed as Mugi sat on the couch. The wind was still blowing calmly and she was starting to grow mildly impatient. Ritsu was never this slow. "Maybe this was a bad idea..." She just wanted her now.

* * *

Next was the kitchen, Ritsu immediately opened every cabinet hoping that one would reveal Mugi's location. She thought it was silly, but she even opened the fridge. "Nope, not here." Ritsu closed the door and leaned her back against it, resting her eyes on the sink and black marble counter.

_Two weeks ago _

"You really need to learn how to cook, Mugi." Ritsu readied the cutting board and knife as she bent down to open the fridge and retrieve several vegetables.

Mugi had asked Ritsu to teach her the basics into cooking since the brunette was pretty good at it. They had shared a few lunches, which were all very delicious. Ritsu was a talented cook, perhaps one day she would work as a chef at a high-end restaurant.

"Here, start with peeling these." Ritsu placed a potato and carrot on the cutting board as she prepped the pot on the stove.

Mugi looked at the knife and took it into her right hand. She held the potato with the other and began peeling. Every so often she would steal a peak at Ritsu, who worked diligently on her end cutting up the garlic and onions at a faster rate. She looked great when her mind was set on something, it was a complete change from her lazy side. Mugi bit her bottom lip and felt her heart skip a beat. "Ah!" she cried out as a drop of red fell against the cutting board.

"Mugi?" Ritsu set the stove on a low setting and rushed to the girl's aid. She examined the little cut on the pianist's finger and draped it with a clean towel nearby. "At least it's not that deep." The warmth of her grip seeped through the fabric as Ritsu and Mugi locked eyes. "You should be more careful. Cooking can actually be a bit dangerous."

"I know, I'm sorry Ritsu." The pain seemed to melt away with the brunette's presence. She felt a lot better with Ritsu by her side.

"Yeah," before she knew it, Mugi and her lips connected. Her eyes dropped halfway before closing them completely.

The only thing that stopped them was the sound of boiling water. "I..."

"You should get that." Mugi pushed her away gently as Ritsu trudged back to her own station with a grin.

* * *

Struggling to stay awake, Mugi rested her head onto the couch's seat. She hoped Ritsu would find her soon before she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Is she even in this house?" Ritsu was starting to have her doubts when she descended down a short pair of stairs that led to the back yard. A hexagon shaped lobby was at the end, illuminated by the rays of light while the long, thin, curtains dancing with the wind.

After searching for about an hour, she trudged along the area, looked over the couch and found Mugi sound asleep. 'Did I really take that long?' Ritsu walked to the other side and took a small portion of the seat beside Mugi. She stroked her cheek gently, waking her up with her touch.

"It took you long enough." Mugi replied drowsily, smiled, and pulled Ritsu down onto the couch with her.

* * *

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review.

Thanks for reading


End file.
